Contemporary automatic dishwashers for use in a typical household include a tub that can have an open front and at least partially defines a treating chamber into which items, such as kitchenware, glassware, and the like, can be placed to undergo a washing operation. At least one rack or basket for supporting soiled dishes can be provided within the tub. A spraying system with multiple sprayers can be provided for recirculating liquid throughout the tub to remove soils from the dishes. The dishwasher can be provided with a door, which can be pivotally mounted to the tub that closes the open front. The at least one rack or basket can be provided in the form of upper and lower dish racks.